God of The Game
by gakrdragon
Summary: What if Izuku had the power to be who he wanted from birth? The ability to evolve and grow, beyond what thought possible. With the will and the power he vows to illuminate the dark. To bring happiness to everyone within his reach, one quest at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I begin my first step into the BNHA world, I decided to work on my own personal rendition of a classic "The Gamer"

Izuku will be vastly different from how he was in the manga, probably no one for all but I have a few ideas instead. Anyway enjoy! So I wasn't really doing the best writing so I decided to merge all the current chapters and re-write before I continue on

"Normal Talking"

'Izuku Inner Thoughts'

" _Quirk: Activation/Special Move"_

* * *

" **ALL MIGHT OR POWERFUL FIGURE"**

The Midoriya Family would never forget July 15th. It was day they welcomed Izuku into the world. Everything seemed to be going as usual however that soon changed. The second his piercing green eyes snapped open for the first time they were welcomed by a notification bubble. In the next second, the world darkened; sun eclipsed, time halted and only those present seemed to be aware. Baseballs stopped mid air, politicians mid sentence, even the legendary All Might froze just a centimetre away from smashing a bag thief to oblivion. That is the power of their son, beyond the point of reason. Unknowingly on his first day on the planet Izuku became a legend. Pausing time for 15 minutes, during that time the hospital continued to run as if in a temporal bubble. In this short span of time 2 children were born, these children had the quirk factor of 5 grown men, and above that every single person in the hospital miraculously healed. Because you see even as a little baby Izuku wanted to save everyone.

' **Congratulations on your baby boy! What is his name? _'**

As if it was pulled from a game. The world stopped for the naming of the greatest man that would ever walk the face of the planet, as if the universe knew the peace he would bring. So don't get things wrong, men are not created equal.

Eyes popped from sockets and air halted mid lung. Having a quirk from birth is rare and the power to impact the world in such a way was unheard of even in adults. Over the next week Izuku was monitored. Countless MRI Scans, 5 quirk factor tests, and a myriad of other tests. It was concluded that Izuku radiated two different types of Quirk factor energy. A gland based in the back of his head connected through his body, running like nerves through every inch of his body, acting like sensors that measured every bodily system, and collected the information in the gland. It worked as a secondary brain, it compiled the information and displayed it using the second half of Izuku's quirk. The reality engine, it imposed Izuku's will onto reality. After hours of back and forth the quirk was finally branded as the world's first reality bending quirk, Welcome to the world young Izuku.

Izuku Midoriya

Age: 8

Quirk: Gamer.

Plays real life as if it's an RPG video game

By the age of 3 months Izuku was already speaking. Completing tasks that other kids wouldn't be able to comprehend for years. And as the years passed he grew and evolved. Worked his hardest studied, and helped every single person he could. The young green haired boy had no issues making friends, people seemed to flock around him, following him on amazing quests, that only he could see. By elementary school Izuku became a leader among the young boys around him. All but one.

"Hey Deku, you lying quirked wannabe" the blond cried out from the other side of the bridge.

"What's up Flashbang?" Izuku retorted, "finally wanna go questing with me?" he said it knowing that it would light a fire under the nitroglycerin boy.

"I would never hangout with the likes of you, pretending to have a quirk, leading the weak around like pets to do your bidding! You're weak Deku, someone like you can't be a hero so just quit give up! or die!" Katsuki spoke explosively, his voice echoed through the forest that the two were standing in.

"Sorry, I can't do that, Kacchan. I'm not giving up on my dreams that easy. I will be a hero even if it's the last thing I do." Izuku turned away from the blond, intending to head back onto training. Kacchan had a different story.

 _ ***Pop*BANGPOPOBBANGBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***_

A series of explosions launched Katsuki into the air and over Izuku. One more blast from his left hand corrected his flight and sent a spinning axe kick down on the young gamer. With a sight twist of his upper body the kick narrowly missed, reaching out Izuku caught the kick. While sill mid air he twisted Katsuki around and used his momentum to throw him back to where he came from.

"Try it again" a green aura began to flow off of Izuku. He settled into a fighting stance and spoke again. "Public quirk usage is illegal, if you attempt again I will take you down in self defense and then turn you into the authorities kacchan. Can't be a hero with a record"

"Gahhhh, I'll teach you! Laterr" Then he ran away, a series of explosions followed.

 **Mission complete - Defeat Kaccan**

 **Rewards: 50xp, increased rep with Kaccan**

 **Hidden objective found: Understand Kacchan. Figure out what makes him tick**

The dark green pulsing from his body slowly ebbed away as the explosions faded from earshot. Clenching his fist Izuku glared into the unknown. Looking into the dark tree canopy that laid just feet away. On some level Kacchan was right, he couldn't rely on others anymore. Charisma wouldn't get him the power he needed to save everyone, just like All Might. And so Izuku stepped into the dark, in order to learn to shine though, to become the hero he knows he can become.

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

Izuku opened his eyes to the soft flashing of a notification box, quickly tapping the 'X' in the top right he begins his morning ritual. Since learning to talk Izuku has become quite interested in numbers, he found that all men were equal when it came to numbers. The qualities of a hero could be quantified. A collection of averages could calculate what it takes to be the number one hero, even for a young boy with a simple reality-bending quirk.

"Stats"

Name: Izuku Midoriya

100/100 Hp

Age: 12

Level: 3 (28/150 Exp)

Occupation: Elementary Student (+ 100% mental growth / -75% physical growth)

Quirk: Gamers Body

Gamers Mind

Perks: **Analyst** (1/4 (Information provided from Observed becomes more detailed based on INT stat, you can now see quirk information)

Str: 9

Spe: 11

Vit: 8

Dex: 5

Int: 17

Wis: 7

Chr: 9/10

Qrk: 3/10

Luk: 9/20

Status effects: Well Rested (+10% stat gain)

Skill points: 0

Perk Points: 3

Izuku loved this screen, it allowed him to see how much further he still had to go. It was quantifiable. The average pro had the base stats of 279, along with a quirk impacting a minimum of two stats into the mid-hundreds. It gave the young boy hope, moving the screen to the outer lines of his peripheral vision Izuku stood up and a pop up berated his vision

' _ **Mission: Daily habits'**_

 _ **Timer: 24 minutes**_

 _ **Complete all personal hygiene tasks before the time is up! Don't be late!**_

 **Accept: Y/N**

Izuku sprinted into motion, tapping the "yes" button before brushing his teeth and rushing to complete a slew of other mundane tasks before the time limit expired. 22 and a half minutes later he burst into the kitchen and promptly tripped over his own two feet. He mentally took a note to invest some points into Dex.

"Fuuuuuggsgsghagvscsv"

 _Ding~_

 **Physical Endurance Level Up!**

"Izuku are you alright!?" Inko gasped as she watched her son struggle to stand up and button his pants properly. As he brushed himself off a aura of confidence appeared.

 **Mission Complete - DAILY HABITS (50/365)**

 _ **Rewards: 25xp, Well Maintained Status, +100 reputation with "Inko Midoriya", +3 skill points.**_

He swiped the message away.

"I'm perfect"

Today was a big day for the young green haired boy. He finally was free to begin his training as a hero. Having just turned ten and having school finally over for summer break he finally received the all clear from his mother. Time to finally select his perks. He buzzed with excitement, he had been opening this

"Perk list"

Motion tracking - 1

Perfect recall - 1

Basic Mana - 1

Hardening - 1

Strong man - 1

Catra - 1

Crybaby - 1

Tinker - 1

Invintory - 1

Golden touch - 1

Rough hands - 1

The list continued into the thousands. There was a perk for every person and every potential job you could imagine, personal improvement to the max. Izuku didn't know where to begin.

 **Confirm selection: Regeneration.**

 _ **Your cells vibrate with a new energy. You now are capable of regenerating HP. Adds "Reg" stat.**_

 _ **Accept: Y/N**_

Izuku knew that his gamer ability would allow him to grow at rates that the normal person couldn't fathom. But he didn't know that it would be to this extent. He clenched his hand into a fist before confirming his selection. With the two remaining perk points he carefully read over his options. He was going to be the best hero the world has ever seen.

 **Confirm Selection: Natural Born Athlete**.

 _ **Quirks show the next generation of human growth, but even among the superhuman your physicality has the potential to be godlike. But not without work! Removes stat maximum on all physical Skills, increase physical stats by 15, physical Skills become +200% more difficult to develop.**_

 _ **Accept Y/N**_

 **Confirm selection: Catra.**

 **A new energy runs through your body. Your stamina runs away from you and you struggle to catch it. Physical abilities and stats can be increased when energy is channeled.**

 **Accept: Y/N**

Two quick taps later and he to see the changes.

"Stats"

Name: Izuku Midoriya

100/100 Hp (0.5 hp/s)

500/500 Cp

Age: 12

Level: 3 (53/150 Exp)

Occupation: Middle School Student (+ 100% mental growth / -50% physical growth)

Quirk: Gamers Body

Gamers Mind

Perks:

 **Analyst (¼)**

 **Regeneration (1/10)**

 **Natural Born Athlete**

 **Catra(1/5)**

Str: 24

Spe: 26

Vit: 23

Dex: 20

Reg: 1

Int: 17

Wis: 7

Chr: 9/10

Qrk: 3/10

Luk: 9/20

Status effects: Well Rested (+10% stat gain),

Well Maintained (+10% rep gain)

Skill points: 3

Perk Points: 0

' **Mission: My Hero Academia**

 **Become the number one hero.**

 **Accept:Y/N**

"You know it!"

 **'Misson: Test your physical power.'**

 _ **Push-ups x1000**_

 _ **Sit-ups x1000**_

 _ **Run 10km**_

 _ **Accept: Y/N**_

"HECKKKK

 **Through intense physical exercise your strength has increased!**

Every single point that he earned for strength took 2.75x as long as it should have and the strain was evident on young boys face. His stamina was at its last bounds, in fact, the last 99 pushups stripped away at Izuku's health to the point of near death. Life isn't easy, and Izuku knew that. But seriously, this was becoming too much.

Day by day he completed these stupid missions and gained experience. And he freaking loved it. But he didn't love the grind. He did push ups till his arms were ripped to shreds, past the point that any normal human could go. Then he pushed his body's new found Regeneration, enhancing it with **Catra,** to accelerate his bodies regeneration speed. The only thing keeping him together is his fire desire to become the best.

Izuku fell to the sand. A second later he places his fingers in a hand symbol.

" _Accel: Regeneration"_ blue lines raced across his body dancing from point to point as his body stitched back together fiber by fiber. The first time he did this it was the weirdest feeling, he could literally feel his cells duplicating. Over the past while of physical training he learned something very interesting. He would gain less than 25% of the mass that should be expected, his muscular structure consisted of a fixed number of twisting fibers, as he worked they would frey and then re-wrap tighter and much more dense than before. Not that it was entirely needed, but Izuku liked the knowledge, it was power in the end.

Izuku sighed in relief as his HP passed over the danger threshold. Now he wasn't as at risk of dying via light breeze, and it made him feel slightly more comfortable while laying vulnerable in the sand.

" _Focus Inner: Observe"_ This ability allowed him to monitor a vast amount of data regarding his physical form.

'My heart and lungs are still stressed, lay off cardio for the next 25 minutes until damage is fully recov-"

 **[Presence detected]**

[ **Analyst - Active]**

All Might Lv. ?

Quirk: N/A

" **HAHAHAHA- WHAT AN AMAZING QUIRK YOU HAVE YOUNG MAN!"**

' **Mission: Survive Your Hero.**

 **Don't mess this up Izuku!**

 **Accept: Y/** _N_

"All Might! Can I get your autograph?" Izuku twisted his body and tossed his arms around his body not realizing his arms were still the equivalent of cooked spaghetti. Izuku then proceeded to let out a high pitch nervous laugh. No matter how high your charisma, All Might makes everyone wimpy.

 **Reputation with "All Might" +100**

" **Of course my boy! Who should I make it out too?"** He stepped over to the boy and observed the pulsing blue energy that danced under his skin. It seemed different, yet familiar, it was akin to the raw energy of One for All. Maybe-

"I'm Izuku, All Might sir… ummm.. san...ahqhhh… Mr. Mig-"

" **High Speed Regeneration, and a very clever way to utilize it! Tell me Izuku, do you want to be a hero?"**

"More than anything" He answered instantly, and with a fire in his eyes that Toshinori hadn't seen in years.

" **Ahhahaha, what a wonderful plan my boy! And There's no need to call me All Might, Sensei will be just fine!"**

"All might, are you serious!?"

 **'Mission Complete - Survive Your Hero.**

 **+150 Exp, + 2 Chr**

 **Apprenticeship with the Best of the best**

 **(+100% physical Stat gain, +200% Interior Energy techniques, Occupation change - Pro Wannabe - Style: Fist,? , ? , ?**

 **Accept: Y/N**

 **[Status Effect - Unconscious 20:00 min remaining]**

 **Hero Name Unlocked**

 **Title's unlocked**

00:03

00:02

00:01

When the unconscious status left Izuku, he slowly awakened.

"It had to have been a dream. Right?" Then he saw a phone number taped to his chest. And he promptly passed out once more.

 **[Status Effect - Unconscious 20:00 min remaining]**

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Hero Name: N/A

350 /400 Hp (15/hps) (Accel Reg)

500/500 Cp

Age: 12

Level: 5 (3/300Exp)

Occupation: Pro Wannabe, Style: Fist (+25% stat gain, +25% Gain to Arm based fighting syles)

Title: Apprentice to the Best. (+100% reputation Gain)

Quirk:

Gamers Body

Gamers Mind

Perks:

 **Analyst (¼)**

 **Regeneration (1/10)**

 **Natural Born Athlete**

 **Catra(1/5)**

Str: 29

Spe: 26

Vit: 23

Dex: 27

Reg: 10

Int: 24

Wis: 7

Chr: 5

Qrk: 5/10

Luk: 9/20

Status effects: Well Rested (+10% stat gain),

Well Maintained (+10% rep gain)

Skill points: 13

Perk Points: 0

The next morning Izuku ran out of his out at a time that was unfeasible for his mother. For the motivated by he learned that everything is training. Izuku sprinted to the beach while closely monitoring his stamina and health. He was careful to keep the pace slightly above his regeneration rate. He arrived with minutes to spare, with hands on his knees.

" **Good morning Young Midoriya. Perhaps next time you should limit your speed a little on the way here. You woke several people in your final dash My Boy! Remember, you can't pick and choose to be a hero whenever you feel like it, you must always be heroic!"**

Izuku straightened, responding with a smile. This was his chance, his shot to be the best that there ever was.

" **Are you ready to train?"** All Might inquired with an extended hand.

' **Mission: My Hero Academia'**

 **[Objective modified]**

 **Train with All Might to become the number one hero.**

 **Accept: Y/** _N_

" **Yes sirrrrrrrrrrr!"**


	2. Chapter 2 - A surprise

Thanks for all the positive feedback, I'm throwing out chapter two for you guys right now. It has some cool stuff. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2 - A Surprise

* **BtoooooOoOoOOOOMMmmmM***

" **IZUUUUUUKUUUUUUUUUUUUU"** explosions rocketed through the class. Katsuki was looking for Izuku again. This was the day-to-day for the students at Aldera Junior High. Shouts and explosions until the hot headed boy realized that his target had already exited the building. However, today was a little bit different; Izuku left his Hero Notebook in his desk. So all the explosive boy had to do was collect the goods and wait.

At the same moment, Izuku switched into his gym clothing in preparation for the long workout he had ahead of him. He pulled his bag close to him as he peered in looking for his hero preparation book…. Only to find it not there. God he was stupid, that booklet had all the numerical data data collected during his training, including accurate comparisons to All Might himself. To say the least it was information Izuku would hate to fall into the wrong hands like Kacchan. Standing in a start Izuku pulled in fingers together in what he called a ram seal. Then as the energy began to flow and become corporeal, Izuku's hands blurred into a flurry of signs.

"Accel: Speed"

"Restrict: Sub-Sonic"

"Ninpo: Shadow Step"

"Combo #14 Twinkle-Toes" And with that he was gone. His steps softer then a dawn pillow, and speed touching the edge of the sound barrier, but careful not to teeter over. Within a minute Izuku arrived in his classroom, entering through the window head first rolling in a feat of athleticism and flexibility.

"What's good Katsuki?" Izuku blurted out as he noticed the blond him sitting in the back of the class. After a second of no response Izuku took a step to his desk.

"I have your book" Katsuki said in a flat tone, holding the book above his head. Seeing the discomfort greenettes face he sighed.

"It's not like it's a death note or anything, calm down De- Izuchan" he was clearly uncomfortable, as if he was trying hard to rectify some huge wrong.

'Izuchan, that's new'

"GAHHHH, that's it. Here's your stupid book, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I will be better than you. And I will prove it to you." Katsuki tossed the book across the class. His now empty hands clasped together and his gaze moved from Izuku to the floor. It was an odd show of weakness seldom seen from the glycerine boy.

After catching the book Izuku turned his back on the blond and began to walk away.

"I'm sick and tired of watching you surpass me. I'm tired of living in your shadow and always watching everyone love you for some dumb reason. And after reading this notebook it was the last straw." A series of uncomfortable explosions popped from his hands. Judging from his general stance and position Izuku knew he didn't intend to attack. But this was weird, really weird.

"Please let me train with you!"

And then it clicked. Everything, back to the beginning when Katsuki first developed his quirk. Izuku mentally chuckled, Izuchan definitely wasn't as new as he thought, he just forgot the day it became Deku.

 **8 years ago**

"Izuchan! Look look! I got my quirk." Katsuki ran towards the gamer in glee. Small explosions popped from his hands. Too in glee he wasn't paying much attention to his feet and as a result tripped over a small Lego piece. He fell forward towards a small group of students on the carpet. By reflex Katsuki let out a blast to attempt to correct his situation, one that due to his running and excitement was sure to cause a couple of bad burns and cause him to go flying across the classroom. As the explosion went off a streak of green dashed to the other side of the class.

Smoke clouded everyone's vision, but as it dissipated. Amazement was found in the eyes of the students and teachers alike. Green hair and piercing eyes were the first to be seen, next was one Katsuki Bakugou a foot away from smashing into a row of desks held safely in the greenettes arms. Laying in front of the row of students was a melted and burnt whiteboard.

' **Mission complete - Save your fellow students.**

 **+25 Exp, increase reputation with classmates.'**

Izuku saw the situation begin to play out. Asking fast he pushed the rolling whiteboard in the way of the explosion then ran to where he thought Kacchan would land in hopes to catch him. He acted fast, his quirk helped in the calculations and quick thinking so all he had to do was move.

"You ok Kacchan? Gotta be careful with a quirk like that, you could hurt people pretty easy"

A tear fell from Katsuki's eye as he observed at the way everyone looked at Izuku, he compared it to the feared glances he received. And he felt weak, on the happiest day of his life he felt the weakest, he promised himself it wouldn't happen again. He would be stronger than All Might, he wouldn't ever need anyone to save him again. Not even Izuchan.

 **Flashback end**

'Mission complete - Figure out Kacchan.

+250 Exp, 5 skill points, reputation with Katsuki up, Team (unlocked)

"A hero is someone that can change the lives of the people around them for the better. I know you're capable Katsuki, but are you willing to devote your life to others. To save and protect everyone within your reach?" Izuku glanced over and gauged the blond's reaction. Only to see him standing tall and proud.

"Lead the way" he spoke, "I'll be whatever it takes to be a hero, if it's the last thing I do"

" _Team request - Katsuki Bakugou"_

The gaming greenette smiled as Kacchan's eyes widened. He was reaching the edge of what he could do training alone, Izuku knew he needed combat training and this new development seemed to solve that problem for him.

"Accept the request and some portions of my quirk will be overlaid within you. It will allow you to understand and know things that you wouldn't have be able to without it. If you join me, I believe that a relationship between you and I would be beneficial." He didn't quite know what would happen, only having unlocked the ability seconds prior. But when the explosive boy tapped the yes button everything he said prior was proved to be true.

"Izuchan, is this what your quirk is like?" He started, "I see a map, a box with your name on it, a health bar-"

"Yeah, say 'stats' and follow me."

Izuku walked out the door of the class, notebook in hand. His 'CP' needed time to regenerate after the speed bump, and he had a follower now. And anyone that plays RPGs knows that pathfinding in followers sucks, what they don't know is that in real life it's so much worse.

"Stats"

Name: Katsuki Bakugou

Hero Name: N/A

150/150 Hp

250/250 QF

Age: 12

Level: 4 (100/250Exp)

Occupation: Pro Wannabe, Style: EXPLOSION

Title: Flashbang - An explosive personality and and explosive quirk, some fear you, most avoid you for your unpredictable behavior.

Quirk:

Explosion

Perks:

 **Backlash**

Str: 19

Spe: 16

Vit: 10

Dex: 25

Int: 23

Wis: 7

Chr: 4

Qrk: 4/10

Luk: 9/20

Status effects: Well Rested (+10% stat gain),

Well Maintained (+10% rep gain), Nervous (sweat production +50%)

Skill points: 13

Perk Points: 0

"So this is what your quirk sees me as eh? INSULTING" his fingertips popped in irritation. Izuku saw the insulted look and decided to help Katsuki out a little.

"Wrong Kacchan, that's who you are. Down to the last skill point it's accurate. Every description is created by you, my quirk doesn't label what isn't but instead tells you the truth. If you don't like something you can change it. If you work hard enough anything is within your grasp, that is my power. The truth."

"Pffft. Fine. But stop talking to me like I'm one of your extras Izuchan, I'm a far more perceptive than those weaklings." The two finally stepped out from the school gates, pausing momentarily as Kacchan finished speaking.

"Fair enough." And with that Izuku started walking once more. Heading back to his secret training spot.

"You and I going to Dagoba beach if you were curious. Within the junk I've cleared a section where I work with my quirk, I think that it's far enough away from people that your explosions won't bother many people. We're going to break you, push your quirk and ability Kacchan. I know you've been training but this will be unlike anything you've ever experienced are you ready?"

Katsuki caught the plurality in what Izuku just said. He was under the impression it would be just the two of them. Walking in line with Izuku he decided to inquire.

"We?"

Izuku saw the edge of the beach and the huge form standing illuminated by the golden sun.

"Yeah Kaccan, meet my Trainer, All Might." Izuku pointed to the man standing just 100 meters away.

"Are you fucking kidding me Izuchan? YOU'RE GETTING TRAINED BY ALL MIGHT AND YOU NEVER TOLD MEEEE?"

"Well, to be fair you never asked."


End file.
